


Un Obsequio para Recordar

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Romance, Sencillito pero con amor, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Hay ciertos acontecimientos que de vez en cuando es bueno recordar.
Relationships: Sera Rikka/Takamura Shiki
Kudos: 1





	Un Obsequio para Recordar

**Author's Note:**

> Hola~
> 
> Esta es una idea que tuve hacía varios días atrás, mientras deliraba por la fiebre, y anoté con intenciones de darle uso en algún momento. Y hoy, siendo ya dos años desde que completé y subí mi primer Shikirikka, decidí escribirla!!
> 
> Es algo muy sencillo para conmemorar este día que para mi es tan especial~ hace más de dos años sufría porque no hallaba una idea buena para ellos dos, y hoy con sólo ver un vídeo musical ya puedo imaginarles toda una linda historia... 
> 
> Sin más, disfruten de la pequeña lectura.
> 
> (Oh, hacía mucho no escribía con el universo canon!!)

**.**

**.**

El silencio de la habitación fue interrumpido por la puerta al ser abierta con delicadeza. En seguida, ligeros pasos se escucharon y por último hubo un choque modesto entre la madera del escritorio y la porcelana de la taza del mismo color de cabello del que yacía trabajando en su música.

A pesar de mantenerse concentrado en la pantalla todavía, Shiki no se había perdido ninguno de los movimientos del recién llegado. Y no fue el beso que recibió en la mejilla lo que le hizo desviarse de su quehacer sino el brillo tenue que se había deslizado del cuello del Rikka…

-No puedo creer que aún conserves esto…- y la mirada violácea de Shiki se enfocó de lleno en la cadena aún plateada y brillante que hacía muchos años captó toda su atención. Había una sonrisa en su rostro, siendo abordado por recuerdos divertidos y tiernos, y el trabajo fue olvidado por un rato.

-¿Por qué no? Fue un obsequio muy especial después de todo.- manteniéndose en la misma posición, inclinado ante Shiki, Rikka murmuró con un tono cantarín, dulce y coqueto a la vez. Luego, se puso derecho y se apoyó del escritorio, sosteniendo ahora la cadena entre sus dedos.

-¿Aun cuando _metí la pata_ al confundir la fecha?- Shiki admitió, ya divertido, reprimiendo una risita. En aquel entonces, cuando cometió ese pequeño error sólo pudo sentirse apenado… Pero ahora, observando de frente al mismo hombre que recibió su detalle a pesar de su tonta confusión, sólo podía sonreír ante las memorias.

Rikka se mantuvo pensativo por unos instantes, como si buscara la respuesta más adecuada, y su expresión divertida se suavizó cubriéndose de ilusión y cariño.

-Estaba muy feliz de recibir un obsequio de ese quien me había flechado, ¿Sabes?- confesó tímido y sincero, revelando lo que para Rikka era un pequeñito secreto hasta ahora.

Y el corazón de Shiki fue sacudido con un fuerte aleteo, eso quería decir que… ¿Ya le gustaba a Rikka en ese momento? Y se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, él también sentía algo por Rikka sólo que ni de cerca lo habría podido imaginar a esa edad…

**.**

El set de grabación era bullicioso y, aunque Shiki prefería los lugares más tranquilos, trabajo era trabajo. El comercial fue grabado con éxito, en el que Shiki participó con su música, y el personal ordenaba ahora. Ya se había despedido del director, quien quedó muy conforme con los resultados, y así Shiki estuvo listo para irse… Pero cierta conversación, que fue inevitable no escuchar, lo detuvo.

Varias personas rodeaban a la estrella del comercial, no, a una de las más grandes estrellas del momento, ofreciendo sus felicitaciones y otras palabras bonitas. Shiki creyó que lo felicitaban por su trabajo, del que fue muy bueno cabe destacar, pero escuchar un “que sean muchos años más” lo desconcertó… O sea que, era el cumpleaños de Sera Rikka y él, quien estuvo a su alrededor durante todo el día, no había mencionado ni una sola palabra ¡Porque no sabía que celebraba su cumpleaños! Y sintiéndose algo incómodo, Shiki bajó la cabeza y dejó el lugar sin ser visto.

Olvidó el tema momentáneamente mientras se dedicaba a varios asuntos y, de regreso a casa ya por la noche ocurrió algo muy poco usual en su persona… Se detuvo frente a una tienda pequeña, extremadamente glamorosa, atraído por un accesorio particular que se mostraba en la vidriera. Entonces, recordó los sucesos de esa tarde y en automático ingresó.

Una muchacha joven lo atendió, amable y atenta, mostrándole de cerca el [collar](https://www.expojoyas.cl/fotos/producto/7321/expojoyas-collar-luna-con-circones-y-estrellas-752f3b-500.jpg) de cadena plateada que reunía varios dijes de estrellas y con una media luna decorada con perlitas brillantes. Shiki la sostuvo en sus manos y el rostro sonriente, fresco y reluciente de Sera Rikka se dibujó en su mente.

-Me lo llevo.- y decidió sin pensarlo mucho. Al final, la chica le entregó el accesorio dentro de una cajita rosa acompañada de un lazo del mismo color, todo a su elección.

Al día siguiente, antes de ocuparse de sus pendientes, Shiki visitó el set de grabación a pesar de que su trabajo ahí estaba hecho. Buscó con la mirada, ganándose incluso varias incrédulas de los que estaban a su alrededor, hasta que oportunamente encontró a quien buscaba. En ese momento no hubo timidez en sus acciones ya que era algo que le nacía hacer.

-Sera Rikka.- llamó a su nombre, captando su atención- Esto es para ti.- y estando frente a frente entregó la cajita que mantenía en su mano, como si fuera cualquier cosa y sin dar una explicación.

-¿Esto…?- la mirada de Rikka se posó en la cajita, completamente incrédulo, y luego observó a Shiki.

-Bueno…- dándose cuenta de lo extremadamente directo que fue, Shiki se aclaró la garganta- Sólo es un modesto presente por tu cumpleaños.-

-¿Mi cumpleaños?- esta vez el de rosas cabellos ladeó la cabeza, claramente más confundido que antes. Shiki tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Tu cumpleaños, ayer… Lo supe tarde y no tuve la oportunidad de darte mis felicitaciones adecuadamente.- fue ahí que Shiki comenzó a sentirse algo inquieto por su despiste, ambos llevaban un tiempo conociéndose y entre encuentros fueron volviéndose de cierta forma más cercanos. Por ello, Shiki sintió ese empujoncito de ofrecerle un detalle a ese con quien había compartido en varias oportunidades… O tal vez era por algo más.

Se formó un corto silencio, sólo siendo audible los ruidos de su alrededor al que no le estaban prestando la suficiente atención, y luego la boca de Rikka se abrió:

-Yo, bueno, aprecio mucho esto…- su expresión cambió, llena de vergüenza. Shiki pensó en el rechazo y no le gustó- Pero mi cumpleaños fue el mes pasado.-

Y Shiki sólo quería que la tierra lo tragara. Básicamente, actúo basándose en una vaga charla que escuchó por casualidad ¿Pero no fue eso más bien una excusa barata para comprarle algo a Rikka? Probablemente. 

-Ayer fue mi aniversario como modelo bajo el sello de mi empresa.- aclaró Rikka con una risita, no se burlaba ya que más bien le parecía tierna la intención del otro.

-Lo siento.- fue lo único que Shiki alcanzó a murmurar, llevándose una mano a la frente sin poder ver la cara del otro.

-No hay nada de que disculparse.- y como si de magia se tratase, la sonrisa sincera de Rikka (un gesto que presenciaba de este por primera vez) tranquilizó un poco a Shiki cuando tuvo el atrevimiento de mirarlo nuevamente -Esto…- y recordando lo que aún mantenía en sus manos, Rikka tuvo la intención de devolverlo.

-Consérvalo, por favor. Lo compré para ti después de todo.- Shiki dio un empujoncito a la cajita, rozando por accidente las suaves manos de Rikka. Él se había equivocado tontamente, lo admitía, y no por eso iba a quitarle a Rikka un obsequio que al final de cuentas adquirió pensando en este- Tómalo como un regalo tardío de cumpleaños.- fue lo que se le ocurrió. Y ante la mirada de Rikka, con sus obres rosados titilando, Shiki le dedicó un gesto más confiado.

Rikka quiso protestar, Shiki se dio cuenta de ello y estaba preparado para insistirle, pero luego de que este negara dos veces con la cabeza (para despejarse más que nada) murmuró de corazón:

-Gracias, lo aprecio mucho.-

**.**

-… Cuando nos despedimos volví rápidamente a mi camerino queriendo gritar de la emoción, no podía creer que el Takamura Shiki que tanto admiraba se hubiera tomado la molestia de comprarme un obsequio. No lo abrí sino hasta la noche, estando en casa, y me enamoré completamente de este collar.- con la mirada perdida, sin soltar la cadena, Rikka navegaba en las memorias del pasado- Aunque no se comparaba con mis sentimientos hacia ti.- y volviendo a la realidad se fijó en Shiki, quien se mantenía sentado- Ese día me hiciste muy feliz, como hacía mucho tiempo no ocurría.-

Shiki no dijo nada, tocado completamente con las palabras de quien amaba tanto, y a cambio alcanzó la mano libre de Rikka dándole un apretón amoroso. Aquel suceso fue hacía más de cinco años atrás, cuidado sino mucho más, y las sensaciones seguían vivas en su interior… La incomodidad al creer que había pasado por alto una fecha tan importante, la ilusión al comprar un obsequio que se ajustaba perfectamente a la hermosa presencia de Rikka, la vergüenza al darse cuenta de su error al confundir la situación y, por sobre todo, la calidez acogedora al presenciar la expresión conmovida de quien ya se había enamorado y no se daba cuenta todavía…

-_Oh_, esto ya debe estar frío…- de pronto, recordando el café que había llevado, Rikka se lamentó un poco. Sin embargo, cuando tuvo la intención de separarse para ir por más Shiki lo detuvo.

-No importa, me voy a dormir.- y Shiki se levantó de la silla, sin soltar la mano suave que ahora tomaba sin vergüenza alguna ya que se trataba de la persona a quien le pertenecía su corazón.

La mirada de Rikka de tornó sorprendida, por supuesto que eso no era habitual en Shiki, y en seguida mudó su expresión a una más persuasiva… No podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad, que Shiki durmiera temprano era muy inusual, así que se lo llevó antes de que cambiara de opinión.

Y esa noche tuvieron dulces sueños, no por recordar el pasado sino por su presente en el que podían dormir acurrucaditos compartiendo su calor y su amor.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer~ 
> 
> Deseo tener vida, salud y ánimos para seguir escribiendole cositas lindas a este par que adoro un montón.


End file.
